My Angel
by The wings of sakura
Summary: Segundo capitulo aquí!. No importa que tan poco tiempo haya pasado, sus corazones ya han creado un vinculo de cariño en el que nadie podrá interponerse. El cual los hace feliz. Espero que les guste n.n
1. My angel

**My****Angel**

¿Te has preguntado como sería conocer a un ángel?

Bueno, te contaré lo que a mi me pasó, lo que te puede pasar a ti también, si llegases a conocer a un ángel.

5 de la tarde, un día normal de abril.

Casa del muchacho, dos pisos, normal y de soltero.

-"¡He vuelto!"- Grito el muchacho -"Bienvenido"- Se dice a su mismo.

Se quita sus zapatos, deja su mochila en el sillón, va a la cocina y saca un frió juego. Revuelve sus cabellos con cansancio y sube a su habitación.

A medida que va avanzando, siente una extraña sensación, como si no estuviera solo en esa casa, pero no le hizo caso, estaba tan cansado que no le importó.

Al momento de girar la perilla de la puerta de su habitación, no mostró ninguna emoción, solo se quedo mirando seriamente a lo que en frente de sus ojos se hallaba.

Una muchacha de muy largos cabellos castaños, un largo y un vestido poco transparente blanco y unas brillantes y largas alas en su espalda. Se da vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Luego sus alas desaparecieron y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

Sus ojos de color esmeralda brillaron intensamente, su expresión era de emoción total y no tardó ni dos segundos en saltar al muchacho y caer al suelo.

La expresión seria del muchacho no se quitó de su cara, luego de unos segundos, se levantó y la miró de frente.

-"Llamaré a la policía"- Creyendo que ella era una ladrona. Se da media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-"¡no!"-

No siguió caminando, pues esa pequeña y dulce voz, esa voz tan angelical lo detuvo y se dio media vuelta con mucha emoción. Se acerco a ella de nuevo y se puso a su altura, su cara de impresión no se quitaba.

-"Habla"-

-"¿eh, que quiere que diga maestro?"- Dijo aun más dulcemente que antes.

-"Oh dios, ¡gracias por este regalo!"- Sus ojos brillaban con tanta emoción que era indescriptible describir lo que sentía al escucharla.

Entonces el muchacho, ya calmado, se levantó y le extendió la mano. Y con una dulce sonrisa ella le tomo la mano y se levanto.

-"Digame señorita, ¿Cómo llegó hasta mi habitación?"- Preguntó cortésmente el muchacho.

-"Cielo"- Sonrió ampliamente mientras lo miraba.

-"¿Quién eres?"- Preguntó más confundido.

-"¡Tu ángel!"- Sonrió aun más que antes.

-"Llamaré a un hospital psiquiátrico"- Se dio media vuelta otra vez.

-"¡no!"-

Cayendo por el encanto de esa voz otra vez, se dio media vuelta y volvió a mirarla con emoción.

-"De acuerdo, eres mi ángel… ¿mi ángel de la guarda?"-

-"¡No, no! ¡Yo soy tú ángel!"- Su cara demostró enfado, pero ese enfado resultaba más tierno que enojado.

-"¿Dónde vives?"-

-"Donde mi maestro viva"-

-"¿Y donde vive tu maestro?"-

-"¿Dónde vives?"-

-"Aquí"- Dijo confundido por la pregunta.

-"Entonces, es aquí donde vivo"- Sonrió otra vez y se le abalanzó encima.

_Si, dijo que yo era su maestro y ella es mi ángel, no entendí nada de nada. Y aun no logró entender lo que pasa y pasó, pero solo entiendo una cosa._

_Que su voz es lo más lindo que he escuchado en mi vida._

_Pasaron dos semanas desde su llegada, ha estado viviendo a mi lado. Poseo bastante dinero por lo cual no es gasto para mi. Además esta casa es grande y había muchas habitaciones pero hubo un problema. _

_Su actitud es tan…tan…de niña, que da unos pocos problemas._

Ese mismo día…

-"Muy bien, mi pequeña ángel. Esta será tu habitación"- Le mostró una amplia habitación con mirada al mar y una gran cama de dos personas –"En estos días podemos ir a comprar cosas para que la decores a tu gusto"- Le sonrío ampliamente.

La niña entró muy animada y exploró cada rincón de la habitación muy emocionada, al parecer le había gustado muchísimo.

-"¡Gracias, mi maestro!"- Le sonrío y le abrazo muy cariñosamente. –"¡A dormir!"- Le dijo emocionadamente mirándolo.

-"Perdón, pero tengo tarea que hacer, duerme tu primero"- Se dio media vuelta y la dejó allí.

-"tarea…"- Su mirada bajó y no dijo nada más.

_Mientras hacia mi tarea, ella vino hacia a mi, trajo una silla y se sentó a mi lado. Pronunció muchas veces "hagamos la tarea" traté de explicarle que no era necesario y que podía solo, pero no me quiso entender._

_Y aun no logra entenderme. Ya que aun sigue haciendo día a día la tarea conmigo._

_Peor fue cuando quise ir a dormir…_

-"Muy bien, hemos terminado, gracias mi ángel. Ahora a dormir"- Le sonrío.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lo que luego hizo fue lo siguiente:

Camino hasta la cama

Se saco su vestido quedando en una especial de ropa interior parecida a un pijama.

Se metió en la cama

Y le sonrío al muchacho.

Y con una voz muy cariñosa, dijo -"A dormir, amo"- Le sonrío y le miró con felicidad.

_Fue complicado, es un ángel, es un ser intocable e puro. Un muchacho de 17 años durmiendo con una bellísima ángel a su lado. No es sano, lo repito, NO ES SANO._

_Vamos, todo muchacho de 17 no puede resistirse a un ángel, si entro a esa cama. _

_No será bueno, por su propio bien._

_Pero…quizás hay cosas que son imposibles. Ya verán…_

El muchacho avanzó hasta ella y la tomó en sus brazos, se la llevó a la habitación que le había mostrado antes y la recostó en la cama.

Se sentó en una silla y la miró fijamente.

-"Escuchame bien, está es tu habitación y la otra es mi habitación, cada cual duerme en su habitación. ¿Entendido?"- Le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza. Luego se levanto.

-"No…no quiero estar sola, debo estar con mi amo, amo estar conmigo y yo estar con mi amo. Oscuridad y soledad son malas. Si amo conmigo está, oscuridad y soledad desaparecerán"- Le miró a los ojos, sus ojos estaban cristalinos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

_Soy un muchacho de 17 años, ningún muchacho podría resistirse a eso, si._

Entonces el muchacho la tomó en sus brazos otra vez, se la llevó a la otra habitación y la recostó.

-"No mires"- Le dijo en tono de orden.

-"De acuerdo, amo"- Se tapó sus ojos con las manos.

El muchacho se desvistió…y su pijama se puso, colocó la alarma del reloj y apagó la luz. Luego se recostó al lado de la niña.

_Hay un punto bueno, tengo autocontrol. Claro, poco duró…_

En dos segundos la niña se aferró totalmente al muchacho, puso una de sus pequeñas piernas encima de las de él y lo abrazo con un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia el. Su cabeza la posó encima de su hombro y sonrió.

_Lo peor, fue que sus senos no eran para nada pequeños. Pude sentirlos de inmediato. _

_Pero en realidad, ha sido un regalo del cielo. Porque aunque suene como locura, esa noche dormí como en el paraíso._

La mañana se hizo presente y los dos se despertaron al mismo tiempo. La pequeña niña un muy feliz y tierno "buenos días" le dio a su amo y el de la misma manera le respondió el gesto. Pero hizo algo que no pensó en hacerlo, solo se dio.

Un pequeño beso en su frente le dio a la pequeña. Ella perpleja quedó al instante pero luego su cara se iluminó y sonrió otra vez.

-"¿Qué quieres de desayuno, pequeña?"- Le preguntó amablemente.

-"¡Voy!"-

La niña corriendo bajo hacia la cocina y empezó a hacer el desayuno, el solo quedo perplejo y sonrío.

Luego de un rato, el bajó ya listo para irse a su escuela, pero se encontró con un desayuno que simplemente olía delicioso y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el delicioso olor de su desayuno.

-"Espero que sea de su agrado, mi amo"- Le sonrió y se sentó en la silla. Entonces lo miró.

El probó de su desayuno –"¡Delicioso!"-

Ella se sintió muy feliz –"me alegro mucho mi amo"-

-"Te lo agradezco mucho mi ángel"- Le dio una pequeña caricia en la cabeza y siguió desayunando.

Ella comenzó a desayunar también.

_Realmente fue un excelente desayuno, muy delicioso._

_Llegó el momento de irme a la escuela. _

Luego de un rato de tratar de explicarle a la muchacha que ella no podía ir a la escuela con él.

Ella dio una idea…

-"Iré a dejarte hasta tu escuelo y yo haré compras de casa, para tenerte lista tu comida y amo será feliz"- Lo abrazó y le sonrío.

Más remedio no tuvo y acepto, le dejo el dinero para que pudiera hacer las compras y a la vez le pidió perdón por dejarla y encargarle que hiciera eso.

Ella solo sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en su mejilla.

El quedó algo perplejo pero sonrío unos momentos después, entonces su mano le tomó.

Y se fueron, juntos los dos.

_La noche de ese mismo día, fue donde la verdadera historia comenzó._

_Porque fue el día en que ella se convirtió oficialmente…en mi ángel._

Los dos permanecían en cama, mirando las figuras luminosas que había en el techo de la habitación, figuras que ese mismo día había comprado ella. Las figuras eran, flores de cerezo.

-"Hay algo que aun no te he preguntado…"-

-"¿Qué es, amo?"- Le miró sonriente.

Le miró también y le preguntó –"¿Cómo te llamas?"-

Su reacción fue extraña, ya que pareció confundida, miró a muchas partes con confusión hasta que respondió.

-"No lo se, amo. No poseo nombre…"- Su mirada pareció triste.

El muchacho meditó unos momentos y llegó a una idea.

-"Entonces, ¿quieres que te ponga un nombre?"-

-"Me haría muy feliz"- Le miró iluminadamente otra vez.

Le devolvió la sonrisa –"entonces será…"- Miró a su alrededor tratando de hallar un nombre para ella y entonces su mirada se detuvo en las figuras luminosas –"Cerezos…tu nombre…será…Sakura. ¿Te gusta?"-

-"¡si!"- Le abrazó muy cariñosamente.

Fue donde sucedió algo extraño. Ella comenzó a brillar y en ese momento ella sonrientemente le miró a los ojos y le dijo ciertas palabras.

-"Me has bautizado con el nombre que tu corazón te dicto. Desde ahora prometo estar a tu lado, cuidarte, protegerte y hacerte feliz. Porque desde hoy, seré tu ángel"-

Entonces lentamente, ella se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en sus labios. Y sonrió.

Los dos sonrieron juntos y sus manos se tomaron.

_Si, así fue como conocí a mi ángel. Mi querida ángel_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Autora:

Hola! ¡Mis queridos y queridas lectores y lectoras!

Si, ¡soy yo!, ¡yo!

Vengo con una nueva historia, porque tenía inspiración y quería escribir algo tierno, adorable y feliz. Y esto fue lo que salió o.o

¿Qué tal está?

¿Muy aburrida?

Bueno, eso lo sabré en sus reviews n.n

Espero que sea de su agrado, si o.o

No se que más decir u.u

Ah si, es corto el capitulo pero fue lo justo y necesario. No quería hacerlo muy detallado o.o

Solo deje que mis dedos escribieran y así de corto quedó.

Perdón u.u

Bueno, que estén muy bien

Espero sus comentarios, cualquier comentario es aceptado n.n

Sea malo o bueno, las opiniones me sirven n.n

Bueno, esta en sección M porque algún día habrá algo lemon pero no creo que sea mucho.

Quien sabe, no se como será la historia o.o

Se cuidan

Y sean felices n.n

¡Adiós!

Atte.

Mary.


	2. Juntos Los dos

**Capitulo 2**: Juntos los dos

_El día a día se hace cada vez más __confortable, desde la llegada de mi pequeña, me siento realmente feliz, me siento bien. Quizás…sea porque está simplemente, cerca de mí. Aunque a veces, demasiado cerca…_

Una figura aparece corriendo desde lo lejos -"¡Maestro!"- Rápidamente se acerca a el y se le abalanza encima quedando abrazada en su cuello con sus brazos –"¡Pastel, pastel!"-

Era el periodo de salida de clases, el se encontraba algo rojo de la vergüenza porque todos le quedaron mirando con caras confusas y otras niñas con cara de gracia. Cuando comenzó a escuchar murmullos, se fue rápidamente.

De la mando iban juntos camino a casa, ella siempre con una sonrisa en su cara y dando pequeños saltos al caminar. El solo la miraba con ternura, sintiéndose feliz de tenerla a su lado.

-"¿Por qué decías 'pastel'?"- Preguntó el joven recordando lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

-"Hice un pastel de fresa para mi maestro"- Lo miró sonriente.

-"¿Verdad?" – Su cara cambio y sonrió gustosamente – "¡oh que bien, quiero probarlo! –"¡Deprisa!"- Miró hacia el frente y salio corriendo con ella.

-"¡espere maestro!"-

Cuando el se detuvo y se dio media vuelta a mirarla, se llevó una gran sorpresa ya que sin previo aviso la pequeña dio a mostrar sus esplendidas alas blancas que acompañadas de un brillo místico estaban. Ella solo seguía sonriendo hasta que avanzó hacia el y lo tomó de los brazos.

Con un pequeño salto voló como un ave hacia el cielo del atardecer.

El joven estaba impresionado ya que nunca antes le había hecho aquello y se sentía raro ver todo desde arriba, pero más que todo. Sintió que todo era increíble y así no aguanto las ganas de estar muy feliz y dar unas palabras de gozo.

-"¿Le gusta que le lleve por los cielos, maestro?"- Miró hacia abajo donde estaba la cara ilusionada del joven.

El la miró y sonrío –"¡Es increíble, que suerte es tener alas!"- Y siguió mirando ilusionado a su alrededor.

Se le quedó mirando unos instantes –"Un día, maestro. Volarás"- Entonces su mirada volvió hacia al frente dejando en un poco de dudas al joven.

Al momento de llegar a casa, el chico entró rápidamente con muchas ansias pero sus deseos se fueron apagando lentamente cuando pudo sentir un intenso olor a humo dentro de la casa. Entonces lentamente fue hasta la cocina donde había tanto humo que apenas podía verse.

-"¡Olvide apagar el horno, pastel!"- Sakura se asustó y comenzó a andar de un lugar a otro rápidamente abriendo cada ventana y gritando mientras corría –"Mi pastel"- Dijo ya cuando pudo abrir todas las ventanas.

Shaoran solo dio un gran suspiro de cansancio, -"Habrá que empezar a limpiar"- Entonces caminó a donde estaba sucio y antes de que comenzara a limpiar la niña lo detuvo.

-"¡Mi culpa! ¡Yo debo limpiar!"- Su voz sonaba triste y a la vez desesperada. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero no lloraban, solo miraba a los ojos de su maestro.

_Triste, me sentí triste, demasiado…ver su cara que siempre alegre estaba y ahora casi desesperada me apenaba. No quiero verla así. Nunca._

Shaoran le tomó suavemente la cara a la niña, y le acaricio lentamente mientras le sonreía con ternura. Le expreso todos sus sentimientos y compresión con su cariño y mirada en sus ojos.

La chica no resistió más y lo abrazó fuertemente, luego comenzó a llorar y la vez le hablaba entre sollozos.

-"Perdoneme maestro, Sakura quería sorprenderlo y hacerlo feliz. Yo…perdóneme maestro, perdóneme"- Lo abraza aun más fuerte sin mostrar su cara hacia el.

-"No tengo nada que perdonar, los errores pasan"- Suavemente le acarició la cabeza –"Sakura, mírame"- Le tomo la cara suavemente y se la levantó, quedando así mirándose fijamente –"No llores pequeña, todo está bien"- Se acercó lentamente cerrando sus ojos y le beso la frente.

Sin palabras que decir lo volvió a abrazar suavemente, ya calmada, -"Gracias, maestro"-

Luego de un rato los dos comenzaron a limpiar, todo ya estaba bien, los dos se sentía felices.

-"Sakura, aun quedan ingredientes restantes ¿Intentemos juntos?"- Preguntó mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-"¡Si!"- Sonríe ampliamente como siempre suele hacer –"Juntos"- Le tomó la mano de improvisto y le sonrío.

Luego de un buen rato cocinando juntos, más algunos descuidos y bromas entre medio de la preparación, el pastel ya estaba casi listo.

Ambos se encontraban mirando el pastel dentro del horno, esperando que se terminara.

-"Se ve bien"- Dijo Shaoran con tono de satisfacción.

-"Si, maestro"- Seguía mirando el pastel hasta que su cara mostró confusión.

-"¿Pasa algo malo?"- Le preguntó con preocupación mientras le tomaba la mano.

-"¿Y si…hice algo mal y por mi culpa quedó con mal sabor?"- Su mirada bajo mostrando tristeza.

-"No digas eso Sakura, lo has hecho tu, así que si o si debe estar súper delicioso. Así que no te preocupes"- Llevo la mano de la chica hasta su boca y le dio un delicado beso. Entonces se levantó –"Iré a sentarme un rato, estoy algo cansado"- Entonces antes de irse se detuvo y dio media vuelta, sonriente le preguntó a la chica –"¿Descansemos juntos?"-

Su cara mostró sorpresa pero luego alegría poseyó –"¡Si maestro!"- Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta sus brazos.

Un tiempo después, los dos felizmente estaban comiendo pastel antes de irse a dormir.

_Si, muchas veces está muy cerca de mi, demasiado cerca…pero realmente me gusta eso. Estos días calmos y serenos, espero no terminen jamás. _

Al día siguiente.

Ya en la entrada de la escuela de Shaoran.

-"Voy a ir de compras hoy, ¿Necesita algo en especial, maestro?"- Le preguntó sonriente.

-"Si. Solo una cosa"- Dijo seriamente.

-"¿Qué necesita?"- Preguntó confusa por la seriedad de su maestro.

-"Que te cuides, una pequeña tan dulce y linda como tu debe tener cuidado. Me siento mal de no poder acompañarte"- Le dijo tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-"Me cuidaré maestro, ¡no se preocupe! ¡Sakura estará bien!"- Sonrió ampliamente –"Debe irse maestro o llegará tarde"- Se acercó a el de improvisto y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla –"Cuídese maestro"- Se da media vuelta y se va.

El chico solo se le quedo mirando mientras desaparecía en el camino, a la vez que su mano tocaba su mejilla. Se sorprendió. Pero fue aun más la sorpresa cuando recibió otro beso más en la mejilla pero este era de…

Mira hacia el lado y se sorprendió –"¡Daidouji!"-

-"To-mo-yo, te he dicho cientos de veces que me digas Tomoyo"- Dijo con enfurecimiento en sus voz mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

Ya lejos de la escuela, una dulce niña caminaba con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de felicidad y cariño.

-"El…el se preocupa por mí. Shaoran"- Cerró sus ojos y miró hacia el cielo.

- De vuelta en la escuela.

-"¿Por qué me diste un beso?"- Le miró algo enojado.

-"Esa chica te dio uno, así que yo también"- Dije con tonalidad autoritaria y furiosa. Esta vez se cruzo de brazos a la vez que se acercaba cada vez más a Shaoran.

Se sorprendió –"¡No tiene nada que ver!"- No lo soportó y se enfureció.

-"¡Claro que si!"- Enfurecida aun más.

-"¡no!"-

-"¡si!"-

-"¡Mil veces no!"-

-"¡Eres mío Shaoran, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo!"-

Estalló en furia –"¡Sigues con eso, no soy de nadie, Tomoyo!"-

La cara de la joven cambió bruscamente a una de felicidad –"¡Lo dijiste!"- Comenzó a cantar de felicidad y a reír victoriosamente.

Se sorprende el muchacho y cayó rendido –"Es tarde, vamos"-

-"¡Lo dijiste, lo dijiste, lo dijiste!"- Seguía riendo.

-"¡Callate!!"- Comenzó a caminar más rápido para perderla de vista pero fue imposible porque ella estaba a su lado en todo momento.

Tomoyo Daidouji, unas de las chicas más deseadas de todas las clases, su belleza exalta de lo normal. Luciendo su largo y liso cabello largo de color azulado, larga y esbeltas piernas junto con una fina cintura. Más arriba unas curvas envidiables por muchas mujeres, un fino cuello y una tez pálida pero que hace resaltar mucho más su belleza.

Sus facciones son delicadas como una princesa que salió de un cuento, querida por muchos muchachos que tristemente fueron rechazados.

Ya en el receso.

-"Eres una gritona"- Se reía junto con Tomoyo que estaba a su lado.

-"Pero tu eres un gruñón"-

-"Es que de tanto tiempo de estar a tu lado, se me pegó lo gruñón de ti"- Seguía riendo.

-"¡No es gracioso!"- De todos modos seguía riendo.

-"Dices que no es gracioso pero tu cara parece de payaso por tanta risa"- ahora se burlaba de ella.

Entonces así pasó un buen tiempo, se reían de las cosas pasadas y se burlaban de ellos mismos. Así es como ellos disfrutaban de su compañía.

-"Eres con la persona que más me he reído, Shaoran"- Ya calmada, mientras comía su almuerzo hablaba con él.

-"Si no fuera por ti mis días de colegio serían muy aburridos"- Se ríe un poco más.

-"Me alegra mucho haberte conocido Shaoran"- Se acerca a el y apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico creando así un ambiente de amor.

-"A mi también, es entretenido tener una hermana menor"- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro sin darse cuenta del duro comentario que hizo –"Ya que al fin y al cabo, de todas mis hermanas biológicas, soy el menor"-

Su ambiente de amor se quebró en muchos pedazos –"_Siempre igual, tonto_"- Se quitó del hombro de él resignada a sus intentos de conquista, -"No te das cuenta, ¿verdad?"- Le preguntó mirándole seriamente a los ojos.

E inocentemente respondió –"¿Qué cosa?"- Sonrió.

Un aura de depresión se formo a su alrededor y realmente resignada no preguntó más –"Nada"-

_Perdóname Tomoyo, pero no quiero herirte, nunca._

Un largo momento de silencio pero a la vez de calma se apoderó del ambiente hasta que la chica recordó.

-"¡Si, verdad, Shaoran!"- Le miró con enojo –"¿¡Quién es la chica que siempre viene contigo hasta la escuela!?"- Se acercó tanto a el que quedaron cara a cara.

Sorprendido respondió –"Ella…es… ¡Mi ángel!"- Respondió con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-"¡tonto!"- Se levantó y se fue.

-"Pero…es verdad"- Miraba mientras se iba y la vez se reía de la situación.

Ya terminado el horario de clases.

A las afueras de la entrada de la escuela, esperaba una joven de largos cabellos castaños con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Sakura"- le llamó desde lo lejos hasta que llegó a ella.

-"¿Qué tal su día, maestro?"- Preguntó sonrientemente.

-"Bueno, fue un día gracioso, si, muy gracioso"- Miraba hacia la entrada del colegio donde escondida en un arbusto estaba Tomoyo espiándolos y el solo sonreía.

Sakura confusa por la situación preguntó pero el chico no le explico.

Así entonces los dos felices se fueron a casa.

Al Día siguiente.

-"¡Shaoran, dime, ¿Quién es ella?!"- Seguía insistiendo Tomoyo tratando de sacar una respuesta.

-"Mi ángel, te lo he dicho más de un millón de veces"- Su cara mostraba burla y sonreía.

-"¡Deja ya las bromas, ¿Quién es?!"-

Pero esta vez no recibió respuesta alguna ya que el muchacho se encontraba demasiado sorprendido como para responder. Su mirada se encontraba en otra persona que caminaba por el jardín del colegio como si estuviese perdida.

El solo la miraba hasta que ella mirando alrededor lo encontró. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sonrieron con ternura.

Tomoyo solo miraba aquella escena con atención a la vez que recordaba algunas cosas de lo que había sido el pasado.

Sakura se aproximó a el corriendo lentamente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pero para su desgracia ella tropezó y en ese momento el chico rápidamente se levantó y fue a ayudarla.

La tomo en sus brazos y le miró con preocupación a la vez que le decía algunas palabras para calmarla, aquellas palabras que convirtieron la cara de la chica que mostraba pena a una cara llena de alegría.

Entonces el chico dulcemente le besó la frente con mucho cariño. Y ambos se levantaron y caminaron juntos sonrientes hasta donde se encontraba Tomoyo, la cual se encontraba sorprendida.

-"Su almuerzo se quedó en casa así que vine a pasárselo, espero que no sea muy tarde, maestro"- Su cara mostró preocupación pero cambió de inmediato cuando recibió una dulce sonrisa a cambio.

-"Gracias, Sakura. Y a la vez perdón por haberte hecho venir solo por mi descuido"- Le acarició la cabeza dulcemente.

Sakura miró a la chica que sentada estaba en el pasto, la cual los miraba.

-"Hola"- Dijo dulcemente hacia la chica.

Ella sorprendida devolvió el gesto de saludo –"Hola"-

-"Sakura, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, mi amiga"- Dijo Shaoran –"Tomoyo, ella es Sakura"-

-"Gusto en conocerle, señorita Tomoyo"- Dijo delicadamente dándole la mano en señal de saludo.

Ella acepto su mano y la saludó de la misma manera. Se sentía extraña ya que como muchas otras veces que una mujer se le acercaba a Shaoran, ella se sentía furiosa y hacia lo que fuera para evitar lasos más fuertes entre las muchachas y Shaoran. Pero esta vez era diferente, no podía hacer eso a una niña como ella, porque aunque no lo supiera ella podía percatarse de que aquella dulce niña solo tenia a Shaoran de su lado y a nadie más.

Además toda la felicidad y ternura que encanaban ellos dos era triste para ella pero a la vez le resultaba sorprendente como tanta ternura podía existir entre dos personas.

Por primera vez, iba a permitir que otra chica pudiese acerca a Shaoran, porque sabia que si ella hacia algo haría sentir muy triste a Shaoran, lo sabia muy bien.

Así que entonces, ella sonrió.

Unos momentos después, cuando el timbre para entrar a clase sonó, la niña tenía que marcharse.

-"Cuidate camino a casa, Sakura"- Le dijo con preocupación.

-"No se preocupe maestro, estaré bien. Le tendré una rica cena cuando vuelva"-

-"Esperaré ansioso por aquella cena, gracias Sakura"- Sonrió.

Ella sonrió también y se marchó.

-"Shaoran…"- Tomoyo bajó su mirada y parecía pensativa.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"- Preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

-"¿Saltemonos esta hora de clases?"- Le miró con una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos reflejaban un poco de tristeza.

Se sorprendió al principio pero luego aceptó –"Vamos al tejado"-

En el tejado.

-"Hace mucho tiempo que no nos saltábamos unas horas de clases, ¿verdad?"- Le decía a Shaoran mientras miraba el mar desde ese lugar.

-"Que buena idea Tomoyo, no quería asistir a esas clases"- Se recostó en el suelo a ver las nubes.

Ella se rió un poco pero luego silenció un largo rato, -"Ella…cuando estás con ella eres diferente Shaoran"- Se recostó al lado de él.

-"¿Por qué?"- Preguntó confundido.

-"Al parecer no te percatas, pero yo si pude ver claramente… cuando estás con ella cambias, es como si olvidases lo que está tu alrededor como si el mundo desapareciera de tu vista y solo ella estuviese frente a tus ojos. Además por alguna razón, cuando estás con ella siempre estás sonriendo"-

-"¿en serio?, no me había percatado"- Miró unos momentos pensativamente el cielo –"Pero es raro, es como si cuando estuviera con ella…me siento feliz y relajado, su presencia me trae mucha calma…pero no se el por qué de esa sensación"-

-"Es que la quieres y mucho. Puede notarse a millas que la quieres, tus ojos se iluminan y esa sensación que sientes al estar con ella representa el cariño que sientes hacia ella"- Sonríe pero sus ojos siguen manteniéndose tristes.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- Le preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

Ella también lo miró –"Porque te quiero Shaoran, esa sensación que sientes hacia ella es la sensación que siento hacia ti, Shaoran"- Se acercó a el y lo abrazó –"Nunca me ha gustado compartirte Shaoran, pero…ella es especial para ti y ella solo te tiene a ti, no podría interponerme entre los dos…no podría"-

-"Tomoyo…"- La abrazó y le acaricio dulcemente su cabeza.

-"Cuando los vi juntos recordé aquel día en que fuiste a consolarme, ese día de tormenta…en ese tiempo teníamos unos 10 años…"-

**Flash-back **

-"¡Tengo miedo Shaoran, por favor, ven!"- Decía con voz llorosa por el teléfono.

-"Esperame y no llores Tomoyo, no llores"- Su voz sonaba tranquila y amable. Entonces colgó.

Empapado por la lluvia el llegó a casa de ella, estaba sola ya que su madre estaba de trabajo. El día era de tormenta, una gran tormenta con muchos rayos y truenos. Aquellas tormentas que Tomoyo detestaba.

-"Tengo miedo…"- Decía ella en frente de la chimenea con sus ojos llorosos"-

-"No llores Tomoyo"-

Ella se dio vuelta y se encontró con un niño de una dulce sonrisa aunque estuviese todo empapado y con frió hasta los huesos. De todas formas el sonreía.

Se arrodilló hasta quedar al alcance de ella y con uno de sus dedos sacó un lágrima de sus ojos y con esa misma mano le acaricio lentamente aquella mejilla.

-"Shaoran…gracias"- Dijo sonriente mientras le miraba.

-"¿Estás mejor ahora?"- Preguntó con ternura.

-"¡si!"-

**Fin flash-back**

-"Aquella misma atmósfera de ternura y alegría que ustedes dos crean al estar juntos, fue la misma que tuvimos cuando fuiste a estar a mi lado aquel día. Gracias Shaoran"- Le sonrío aunque sus ojos derramasen lágrimas y le dio un dulce beso en su frente.

-"No llores, Tomoyo"- Y así le siguió acariciando.

De vuelta a casa

-"Gracias por la cena Sakura, estaba realmente deliciosa"- Le sonrío dulcemente cosa que hizo muy feliz a Sakura.

Los dos intercambiaron sonrisas y dulces miradas.

-"Mañana no es necesario que despertemos temprano, ya que es sábado. Mañana yo te haré el desayuno Sakura"- Dijo amablemente.

-"No maestro, yo…"- Pero fue interrumpida por un dedo en su boca.

-"Shhh…no digas nada, yo haré el desayuno para ti mañana"- Le acaricio la cabeza –"¿Vamos a dormir?"-

-"Si, maestro"-

Los dos se encontraban tumbados en sus camas, de las manos tomadas mientras miraban el techo de la habitación. Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabras solo pensaban.

**Flash-Back**

Esa misma tarde.

-"Shaoran, recuerda. Tu eres el único para ella así que cuídala mucho, no dejes que ella lloré o se sienta triste. ¿De acuerdo?"- Le miró con el ceño fruncido –"¡Si las haces llorar te golpearé muy fuerte!"-

-"D-de acuerdo"- Rió nerviosamente Shaoran mientras veía la cara de enojo de su amiga.

**Fin del flash-back.**

-"Sakura"- Dijo con un tono de seriedad.

-"¿Qué pasa maestro?"- Preguntó con preocupación y lo miró.

-"Estoy feliz de que estés aquí. Yo hace muchísimo tiempo que vivo aquí, solo, sin nadie que me acompañase día a día, a dormir, a cenar, a desayunar y que me vaya a dejar mi almuerzo olvidado a la escuela. Siempre solo…tengo a Tomoyo pero ella no siempre estaba conmigo, necesitaba a alguien realmente y tú llegaste. Quizás…Dios escucho mi deseo y te envió a ti para estar a mi lado"- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con mucho cariño –"Gracias a ti, mi día a día es muy feliz, puedo despertar y sentir la sensación de que hay alguien para mi, que me espera con el desayuno en la mesa junto con una linda sonrisa. De que habrá una persona que siempre esperará que yo esté feliz y a gusto. Me alegra mucho saber que existes ahora en mi vida que estás aquí conmigo, de que comparta momentos de mi vida a tu lado, me hace sentir muy especial, muy bien…muy feliz. No importa que poco tiempo haya pasado desde que te conocí, siento que te conozco desde hace mucho y que…te quiero mucho, te quiero mucho mi Sakura"- Se aferra más a ella –"Gracias por estar aquí, a mi lado"-

Ella no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía, sentía muchas ganas de llorar pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Una extraña felicidad que surgió al escuchar aquellas palabras, sentía una sensación de calidez y mucha felicidad dentro de su corazón. Era algo que nunca antes había sentido pero sin duda, era una dulce sensación.

No sabia tampoco lo que era realmente el "querer" pero estaba segura de que era algo muy lindo y que ella también sentía "cariño" por aquella persona que la hace tan feliz.

Ella lo abrazó aun más sin pronunciar palabra alguna, los dos sonreían mutuamente y se acariciaban dulcemente. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y sus corazones conectados estaban.

Estaban realmente felices, juntos los dos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Si, algunos dirán que me fui muy rápido pero esa es la idea.

Ya que no quiero tomarme una infinidad de capítulos para decir solo una cosa o.o

Es que he visto en unas series de anime que pasa aquello y resulta un poco aburrido.

Pero de todos modos es interesante xD

Así que no esperen que me tomaré muchos capítulos para hacer las cosas, las cosas serán como en tiempo real. Los personajes saben lo que sienten, si o.o

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado n.n

Y muchas gracias a la gente que me hizo reviews, me hicieron muy feliz n.n

Sin mucho que decir. Espero que haya quedado claro el capitulo, si hay alguna falla no duden en avisarme. Tengo algo de sueño así que puede que haya fallado en algo xD

Cualquier cosa, digan en sus reviews n.n

Gracias.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Atte. **Mary **


End file.
